old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble
"Being born into a noble house isn’t as easy as it appears. You’re constantly faced with dilemmas. Which silk tunic should I wear today? What wine shall I have with my roasted pheasant?" Basic (Core) The Nobles are the ruling class of the Empire. They wield the power, they control the land, and they make the laws. The most important Noble families are those of Imperial Electors and of course the Emperor himself. There are hundreds of others though, and they all vie for more money and more power. Some seek their fortunes in war, others in business or politics. None would sully themselves by practicing a common trade. The most contemptible Nobles do nothing at all, merely live off their family wealth and attend an endless array of parties, dances, and gala events. The younger children of Noble houses, however, do not have it so easy. Since inheritance goes to the eldest, they must often make their own way in the world, even if it means slumming amongst the lower classes and falling in with adventurers and ne’er-do-wells. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Blather or Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Consume Alcohol or Performer (Musician), Charm, Gamble or Gossip, Read/Write, Ride, Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Etiquette, Luck or Public Speaking, Savvy or Specialist Weapon (Fencing), Schemer or Specialist Weapon (Parrying) Trappings: Foil, Main Gauche, Noble’s Garb, Riding Horse with Saddle and Harness, 1d10 gc, Jewellery worth 6d10 gc Career Entries Squire, Steward Career Exits Courtier, Dilettante, Pistolier, Politician, Rogue, Squire, Student A Day in the Life Upon waking in a sumptuous bedroom the noble calls for servants to help him groom, dress and bring him breakfast. He may wish to hear some music, and a lute player will be summoned. He may wish to visit the town, in which case servants prepare his carriage and drape a green velvet cloak about his shoulders. Most of the people the noble meets seek his favour through sycophantic shows of obedience, but he may have to deal with less deferential individuals. A farmer may complain about taxes, or a bereaved woman whines that if the Cult of Shallya had better funding her infant need not have suffered. Occasionally there might be a moment of drama as an angry young man flings something unpleasent at the noble before dashing off. If the local watch are alert enough the noble may have the satisfaction of seeing the churl hung. All are distractions from the business of the day – statecraft and socialising. He will meet with magisters, guild masters, priests and burgomeisters, and review the performance of his underlings, bailiffs, heralds and watch sergeants. He may draft a new law or decide to instigate some military adventure. The evening might be spent amongst his noble peers at a high class club, enjoying the latest Sierck production at a theatre, or dancing an elegant waltz at a ball. Social Responsibility and the Nobility Whilst agitators might decry them as corrupt parasites, many nobles realise they are expected (though not required) to act as paragons of virtue. Nobles with a social conscience, or a deeper understanding of politics, know that every time they behave in a less than exemplary manner they provide ammunition to those who seek to attack the nobility. Such nobles try their best to set an example to thosebelow them. They court public opinion by donating to Shallyan orphanages, or by taking a prominent position in the ranks of the military during times of conflict. More selfish or ignorant members of the nobility don’t bother themselves with such a burden of responsibility. This obnoxious behaviour is most notable in the archetypal ‘rake.’ These are usually young and foppish nobles who takes pleasure in inflicting all manner of childish and humiliating pranks on their social inferiors, knowing they will be able to buy or intimidate himself out of any trouble they might get into as a result. Gangs of such rakes can be encountered ‘slumming it’ in many cities of the Old World, drunk on expensive liquor and looking for entertainment.